Caught
by Suriee
Summary: Un caso en particular hace que William y Grell enfrenten sus propios sentimientos y deseos.


**Kuroshitsuji**

**Aclaraciones: **Me encanta el personaje de Grell Sutcliff (es tan fangirl como yo)

**Pareja:** GrellxWill, WillxGrell

**Resumen:** Un caso en particular hace que William y Grell enfrenten sus propios sentimientos y deseos.

**Advertencias:** Esto contiene GRELLIAM (Grell/William). Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Notas:**

**(1)** Lemmon. L-E-M-M-O-N. Algo romántico... ¡Oh sí! Contiene lemmon

**(2)** Quería... Necesitaba hacer un smut sobre esta pareja. Es mi única explicación.

**(3)** Se que Grell se considera a sí misma una mujer pero en esta historia la he descrito como un hombre... Si, se que enfrentare su motosierra muy, muy pronto ¡Lo siento Grell!

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen son propiedad de Yana Toboso. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**Caught**

Como el Supervisor de la División de Gestión de Envío del Despacho de la Sociedad de Shinigamis, División Londres, William T. Spears tenía la (supuesta) ventaja de no tener que hacer obligatoriamente el trabajo de campo. Él debía encargarse solamente de lo administrativo y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y correcto para entregarlo a sus superiores.

Por desgracia, William T. Spears tenía la muy mala suerte (y probablemente maldición karmica hereditaria hasta la treceava generación) de tener como subordinado a uno de los peores delincuentes, perturbador de la paz, indecente, escandaloso, llamativo y pelirrojo shinigami que existió jamás en el más allá: Grell Sutcliff

William recordaba vagamente que en sus años como estudiante había sentido un gran respeto por Grell Sutcliff. Incluso una verdadera admiración pero ahora, después de tantas décadas de tener que soportarlo, apenas y se recordaba a sí mismo cada mañana que asesinar a su subordinado solo le dejaría montones de papeles que llenar y horas extras por cubrir. Y que eso no era algo que iría bien con su imagen de Supervisor de la División de Gestión de Envío.

-Oooohhhh Wiiiiiiillllllllll -Sutcliff entró como un vendaval carmesí a su oficina (sin tocar como siempre lo hacía) y se lanzó a sus brazos obligándolo a casi matarlo con su death scyte- Oh Will querido eres tan frío que haces que me derrita –siguió sonriendo el pelirrojo a pesar de tener la guadaña a cinco milímetros de la aorta- Dime ¿Para qué querías verme? ¡Oh! ¡Ya lo sé! Es una excusa para poder quedarnos solos en tu oficina ¡Oh Will querido debajo de tu apariencia fría eres un volcán en erupción que...! –la guadaña se movió milimétricamente y William descubrió que tenía a su subordinado sentado en su escritorio "¿Cómo...?" intento preguntarse pero se recordó que Sutcliff era un shinigami de primer rango a pesar de su comportamiento errático y demente- Will cariño, debes ser más cuidadoso con las damas, por poco y me haces daño

-No eres una dama Sutcliff, mucho menos un caballero pero como sería grosero llamarte lo que me parece que eres lo dejaremos en caballero –el pelirrojo le saco la lengua con molestia, soltó una risita y cruzo las piernas, esperando a que le contara porque requirió su presencia. William se ajustó las gafas y se aclaró la garganta para comenzar la explicación de su misión-

En un par de días habría una cantidad excesiva de trabajo debido al descarrilamiento de un tren y aunque William había preparado a su equipo con meses de antelación los rumores de la presencia de demonios en los alrededores a la zona del accidente habían provocado que sus superiores lo presionaran a llevar al "grado A" Grell Sutcliff con ellos para defender apropiadamente las almas que debían recolectar

-Ya veo querido William. Descuida cariño, no te decepcionaré, seré una linda dama asesina que hará su trabajo lindamente –sonrió Sutcliff y Spears sintió un escalofrío en la parte baja de su espalda-

-Debido a la cantidad masiva de los muertos debemos estar en el lugar con días de antelación es por eso que te pido Sutcliff que prepares equipaje ligero, CON SOLO LO ABSOLUTAMENTE NECESARIO, para salir hoy por la tarde

-¿Ahhh? Pero, Will querido, no puedes decirle a una dama que viaje con equipaje ligero, eso es muy cruel –se quejó el pelirrojo y William sintió la vena de su frente palpitar-

-Honestamente ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirte Grell Sutcliff que no eres una mujer?

-Todas las que necesites para darte cuenta de que si lo soy –dijo indignado y salió de la oficina con aire indiferente- Nos vemos esta noche Will cariño, es una cita –grito cuando iba a la mitad del pasillo que llevaba a su oficina provocando que todos sus trabajadores los miraran con una risita. William acomodo sus anteojos compulsivamente (como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso) y se concentró en su trabajo para sacar la idea de asesinar a Sutcliff durante la misión y hacerlo parecer un accidente-

Durante la tarde el grupo conformado por él, Ronald Knox, Sutcliff y un par de shinigamis recién graduados llegaron al mundo de los humanos para prepararlo todo. Alquilaron habitaciones en una posada cerca del lugar del accidente y dejo que Sutcliff se encargara junto con Knox de la revisión de los alrededores mientras él preparaba a los nuevos para su misión.

Dos días después, los cinco estaban observando el descarrilamiento de la enorme máquina. Varios vagones se desprendieron del resto, algunos terminaron incendiándose y otros simplemente descansando sobre el suelo. Muchos cuerpos salieron impulsados fuera de los vagones por la fuerza del impacto y en su gran mayoría quedaron cercenados o irreconocibles.

Los dos chicos nuevos devolvieron el estómago. Knox se cubrió la boca con desagrado y Sutcliff parecía un niño en una dulcería hasta que se percataron de un par de presencias extrañas

-Knox, te comisiono la recolección de las almas junto con Thompson y Jones –ordeno William y salió detrás del pelirrojo a encargarse de los demonios que se estaban acercando-

Eran tres en total. Dos de rango bajo y uno más poderoso. Will logro atravesar el pecho de uno de los bichos con su death scythe mientras que Grell se encargaba del otro demonio.

-Oohh... Eres casi tan apuesto como _~Sebas-chan_ –le sonrió el pelirrojo al más fuerte de ellos y el demonio lo miro fijamente-

-¿Te refieres a Sebastian Michaelis, shinigami? –Grell asintió- Ya veo, tú debes ser el shinigami rojo del que tanto se está hablando allá en el pozo

-_Aaahhh~_ Parece que soy famosa en el infierno

-Debes muchas muertes de demonios shinigami ¡Ahora tu morirás! –como Sutcliff seguía ocupado con el otro demonio William decidió pelear esa batalla y pronto se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser rival para el otro-

-No toques a mi hombre, gato ladrón –río Sutcliff en la distancia y lo siguiente que el castaño supo era que ambos estaban en medio de una enorme batalla de habilidad contra los demonios. El de mayor rango se concentró tanto en atacar a Sutcliff que ignoro a Will sin pensarlo. Aprovechando su suerte Spears se encargó de eliminar al otro ser y entonces busco al par que seguía combatiendo. Grell tenía acorralado al demonio contra la pared de una montaña y parecía tener la victoria asegurada cuando la alimaña roba almas decidió atacar a Spears.

Sutcliff no se lo tomo muy bien.

Impulsado por la rabia el pelirrojo ataco al demonio con furia, cortando de paso las paredes de roca y provocando una avalancha de la que no se habría dado cuenta si William no lo hubiera empujado al interior de una cueva para evitar que fuera aplastado. Al despejarse el polvo se dieron cuenta de que el demonio estaba al lado suyo pero Grell lo había herido demasiado; ya estaba muriendo. El demonio que agonizaba a su lado lo había golpeado con fuerza en el cráneo y William sentía toda su cabeza pulsar con dolor; su brazo y su frente estaban sangrando.

-No podrán salir de aquí fácilmente... -les dijo el demonio, arrastrándose para sentarse contra la pared de roca- Uno de mis compañeros era un demonio de la lujuria y este era su refugio temporal... Si quieren salir de aquí tendrán que pagar con lujuria... -rió el demonio y comenzó a escupir sangre-

-Esto es estúpido –se quejó Grell con indignación- Parece el argumento de una película porno de baja calidad. Algo del tipo de "Debes tener sexo para salvar el mundo" o algo así –el demonio soltó una risita y escupió sangre de nuevo-

-Pero es su única opción para salir. A menos que quieran quedarse aquí y morir de hambre –añadió con voz cansada- Cometí un error estratégico –murmuro después- Creí que la razón por la que Sebastian no te había asesinado era porque te encontraba útil o divertido. Por eso te ataque –el demonio río y se ahogó en un ataque de tos en el que vomitó demasiada sangre- Ahora me doy cuenta de que si no te asesino es porque no pudo... Eres realmente fuerte shinigami.

William observo en silencio como su subordinado se acercaba a la alimaña roba almas y se presentaba a sí mismo. Lo escucho alegar que el otro debía morir sabiendo el nombre de quien lo había asesinado y para su sorpresa el demonio se lo agradeció, se presentó también y tosió una última vez antes de caer muerto. Justo cuando comenzó a preguntarse qué iban a hacer con el cuerpo el demonio se desvaneció en hilos negros, dejándolos atrapar su cinematic record.

Los demonios, a diferencia de los humanos, no recibían un juicio de su parte ya que eran alimañas; su existencia no traía ninguna clase de beneficios.

El pelirrojo se acercó entonces a la entrada de la cueva e intento salir, chocando con una pared invisible. Lo intento un par de veces más hasta que se cansó y convoco su sierra que termino rebotando y casi cortándole la cabeza.

-Will cariño ¿Estás bien? –le pregunto el pelirrojo con preocupación y reviso la herida de su brazo con cuidado- Menos mal. Creí que se te había infectado –sonrió aliviado y se quitó su gabardina roja para arrancarle un tirón de tela y ponérselo como venda provisional para después sentarse, pegando su cuerpo al suyo- Descansa querido, necesitas recuperar energía. Yo te cuidaré, anda, será divertido; tú eres el apuesto paciente y yo seré la linda enfermera

-Sutcliff –lo interrumpió- ¿De verdad crees en las palabras de ese demonio? ¿En que esa es la única opción para salir de aquí? –el pelirrojo asintió- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabes que esa alimaña no estaba mintiendo?

-Oh cariño, estaba a punto de morir, mentir ya no tenía caso –fue la respuesta del pelirrojo mientras doblaba cuidadosamente su gabardina para entregársela como almohada- Duerme Will, lo necesitas.

Sutcliff lo despertaba al paso de un par de horas para preguntarle cosas como su nombre, fecha de nacimiento, el día que era, año, reglas administrativas y demás cosas que él también sabía de memoria. William supuso que estaba verificando que el golpe en la cabeza no lo hubiera afectado en nada.

-Sutcliff, no podemos quedarnos aquí a morir de hambre –le dijo al día siguiente (su reloj interno decía que era el día siguiente)-

El otro asintió vagamente con la cabeza pero siguió caminando en silencio frente a él, como si pensara en soluciones en las que no habían caído aún. Will era sincero, esa situación no le hacía ninguna gracia pero, contrario a lo que siempre creyó, Grell no se estaba aprovechando del predicamento.

-Sutcliff, creo que, deberíamos... –Will se atragantó ¿De verdad estaba a punto de...? "Todo por sobrevivir" se repitió- Ambos somos adultos y esta es una situación extrema además, ambos tenemos un puesto importante y es nuestro deber regresar para cumplirlo –explicó más para sí mismo. Grell se arrodillo frente a él, mirándolo fijamente y alargó su mano. En su nerviosismo y vergüenza Will se echó para atrás y vio al pelirrojo suspirar-

-Siento que me estoy aprovechando de ti _darling~_

-Sutcliff. Tenemos que sobrevivir –agregó Will con fingida seguridad-

-Prométeme que no me odiaras después Will –le pidió su compañero- Los chicos heterosexuales se ponen todos histéricos, gritando que se les va a contagiar lo gay y...

-Grell Sutcliff –lo interrumpió- Estamos en una bizarra situación de emergencia donde necesitamos trabajar juntos para salir de aquí. No podría odiarte por cooperar conmigo para salir vivos –Grell no parecía muy confiado- Esta bien. Yo, William T. Spears juro por mi trabajo y mi honor como caballero y shinigami que no te odiaré por esto y no te acusaré de contaminarme con gérmenes homosexuales.

-Oh Will, eres tan amable cariño –le sonrió Grell- Y yo te juró por nuestra amistad y mi honor como dama que jamás le contaré nada de esto a nadie.

-Gracias –suspiro Will soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y se sintió más ligero-

Grell tomo su gabardina para extenderla en el suelo y William tomo su saco para hacer lo mismo. Las piernas le temblaban y sus manos sudaban pero se esforzó para mantenerse firme "Si tan solo estuviera oscuro" pensó, pero la cueva dejaba entrar luz suficiente como para suponer que era plena tarde.

-Sutcliff yo...

-Siéntate Will –le dijo el pelirrojo- Apoya las manos en el piso y abre un poco las piernas... Ponte cómodo ¿Si? –William tragó nervioso pero obedeció un poco sorprendido de la actitud serena de su normalmente errático y autoproclamado mejor amigo-

-Sut... Grell, escucha, yo...

-Shh cariño. Nunca has estado con un hombre, lo sé.

-O con muchas mujeres en realidad. Honestamente... No sé porque te conté eso –Grell se acercó pero se mantuvo de pie-

-Está bien. Intentas hacerlo menos difícil... Escucha cariño, somos amigos y te amo aunque sé que jamás vas a corresponderme –Will lo miro sorprendido por la madurez que nunca creyó que tendría- Eso no importa ahora querido Will –le sonrió el pelirrojo- Cierra los ojos y no los abras cariño. Si quieres, imagina que soy alguien más –William asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerza-

Sintió a Grell moverse a su alrededor hasta que se colocó frente a él y le acarició el rostro.

-Voy a besarte _darling_. Y esta será la última vez que te hable. Así no te será tan complicado por tener que escuchar una voz masculina –le susurro y Will no pudo evitar un pequeño estremecimiento- Descuida querido, las bocas no tienen sexo, son solo labios ¿Entiendes? –William asintió y un momento después sintió unos labios suaves posarse con delicadeza sobre los suyos-

Besos cortos y suaves fueron depositados en sus labios y William comenzó a corresponder poco a poco, animándose a sí mismo al pensar que si cooperaba todo terminaría más rápido... Los besos suaves empezaron a volverse más atrevidos, tomando sus labios y lamiendo tentativamente hasta que Will tomo todo su valor y le permitió entrar. Una lengua extraña recorrió sus dientes frontales antes de unirse a la suya.

Fue un poco torpe al principio ya que Will siempre había sido receloso y tímido pero la otra lengua lo animaba a jugar con ella con tanta insistencia que pronto se encontró correspondiendo gustosamente. El sabor de la otra boca era tan diferente a lo que conocía y tan agradable que de inmediato se interesó en conocerlo, devorándola con la misma hambre con la que él estaba siendo devorado.

Unas manos curiosas comenzaron a recorrer su torso aún vestido, acariciándolo y dejado caminos de fuego en su cuerpo. La temperatura pareció subir y se encontró desvistiéndose a sí mismo mientras sentía una boca bajar por su cuello, mordiendo aquí y allá, usando su lengua para crear un camino de saliva y después soplar aire caliente sobre él, provocándole un escalofrío delicioso.

Las traviesas manos acariciaron el borde de su pantalón mientras la suave boca atacaba su cuello y entonces sintió como estaban acariciando su miembro aún atrapado mientras el lóbulo de su oreja estaba siendo devorado con maestría. Will no pudo contener un pequeño gemido de placer.

La boca continuó bajando mientras su pantalón era abierto y su miembro, ahora libre, empezó a ser acariciado por esas tibias manos.

Estuvo tentado a abrir los ojos cuando sintió la boca alejarse de su piel pero se obligó a obedecer a Grell y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de las caricias que recibía... De pronto las manos se alejaron y algo caliente y húmedo lo envolvió. Will soltó un gimoteo ahogado y abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con la visión de una larga cabellera pelirroja entre sus piernas.

Grell levanto la vista y Will gimió de nuevo al verse desaparecer en la húmeda cavidad. En ese momento, los dientes afilados que lo rozaban levemente al salir le parecieron el mejor regalo que el dios de los shinigamis le pudo haber enviado. Su espalda se arqueo y echó su cabeza atrás, mordiéndose los labios, gimiendo ahogadamente y sintiendo que su cadera embestía instintivamente esa maravillosa boca... Un momento después Grell se alejó y Will se sintió abandonado, volvió su vista y observo al pelirrojo ensalivando sus propios dedos antes de inclinarse y tomarlo de nuevo. El castaño gimió aliviado y observo hipnotizado la boca que lo devoraba y el brazo de Grell moverse en su propio trasero.

Will no era estúpido. Sabía bien lo que el pelirrojo debía estar haciendo pero, su cerebro parecía no querer trabajar más... Con algo de timidez y esfuerzo equilibro su peso en uno de sus brazos y enterró sus dedos en la cabellera roja, provocando que Grell hiciera un ruidito delicioso que reverberó en su miembro y lo recorrió entero. Grell se alejó de nuevo, termino de sacarle el pantalón junto con los zapatos y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él con una mirada que jamás le había visto.

-Eres bastante grande cariño. Esto va a ser algo incómodo con tan poca lubricación pero... –no termino de hablar cuando ya había tomado su miembro y se sentaba sobre él, lentamente-

Will apretó la tela con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos aunque él no lo notó. Lo único que su cerebro podía registrar en ese momento era como estaba invadiendo la caliente, estrecha y deliciosa cavidad que lo envolvía poco a poco. Con lentitud pero sin pausas. Will escucho gemidos pero no le importo averiguar si eran suyos o de Grell quien no se detuvo hasta llevarlo completamente dentro de él.

-Tan, estrecho...

Respirando pesadamente esperaron un momento antes de que el pelirrojo comenzara con un lento sube y baja que lo estaba volviendo loco. Will lo vio cambiar levemente de posición, como si buscara un ángulo interno y de pronto soltó un gimoteo de placer, manteniendo el vaivén sin descanso. William observaba el delgado cuerpo retorcerse sobre él y su vista se clavó en el miembro de Grell, completamente erecto, que se movía junto con ellos. Deseaba tocarlo, acariciarlo, hacerle sentir lo mismo que el sintió cuando lo estaba consintiendo... Entonces alargó la mano tentativamente y lo tomo.

William casi nunca cometía actos inmorales como masturbarse (a menos que la presión fuera demasiada) por eso no sabía muy bien que hacer... Recordó lo bien que sentía cuando acariciaba la punta y lo repitió en Grell que soltó un gritito de placer

-Nnn, cariño, no es necesario que... Mmm, oh Will, _~daaarliiing~_

Pero el castaño, animado por los sonidos que logró arrancarle, continuó acariciando, esforzándose por recordar lo que a él le hacía sentir bien y luchando para no perderse en la sensación de estar siendo acariciado tan íntimamente por su mejor amigo... De pronto el pelirrojo se levantó, sacándolo de su interior y Will sintió algo de temor ¿Acaso iba a abandonarlo ahora? Pero Grell le dio la espalda y puso las rodillas y el pecho en el piso, dándole una inmejorable vista del lugar que estaba profanando.

-Vamos Will, entra de nuevo... Ponlo dentro de mí –le pidió y William se levantó embelesado, arrodillándose detrás de él y tomando el firme trasero porcelana. Miro con duda la entrada, preguntándose cómo podía entrar en un lugar tan pequeño cuando Grell movió su trasero como un gato, incitándolo a continuar- Cariño, te necesito dentro de mí... –lo urgió el pelirrojo y Will se decidió, sujeto su miembro con firmeza y comenzó a empujar, observando maravillado como la carne se abría para permitirle la intrusión y gimoteando de gusto al sentirse atrapado de nuevo-

-Eres... Tan apretado, tan bueno... Es, si, tan caliente...

Sus embestidas eran lentas pero firmes, disfrutando de la primera de esas experiencias en su vida... Notó que Grell lo disfrutaba pero no gemía como lo había hecho antes, cosa que le preocupo. Su cerebro le ordeno encontrar ese punto en su interior si quería ponerlo a gritar. Cambió de ángulo varias veces intentando encontrar su ¿Cómo se llamaba? Lo había visto antes, en clases de anatomía, era algo de...

-Mnn, querido, gira un poco más... –le pidió Grell y Will obedeció, entonces la espalda porcelana se retorció y el pelirrojo dejo escapar un gritito-

-Próstata –sonrió triunfal al recordar la palabra y siguió concentrándose en seguir golpeando ese punto en sus embestidas. Los gimoteos y gritos de Grell lo habían embrujado, estaba seguro, porque no deseaba nada más que seguir escuchándolos y sintiendo esa calidez a su alrededor. Rogaba que no terminara nunca-

Luego de un rato sintió lastimadas sus rodillas y ayudo a Grell a levantarse para cambiar de posición, colocándolo de pie frente a una pared. El pelirrojo se inclinó apoyando sus manos en la roca y siguió gimiendo para él, recibiéndolo y abrazándolo en cada embestida... Sus movimientos tomaron más velocidad y el castaño supo que debía estar acercándose a su clímax. El pelirrojo seguía haciendo ruidos deliciosos para él pero deseaba algo más que solo escucharlo así que lo sujeto de la cintura, lo giro para tenerlo de frente y se sentó sobre su saco con Grell encima de él empalándose a sí mismo. Sin pensarlo tomo su boca en un beso demandante, luchando con su lengua aún fuera de sus bocas y sintió el otro cuerpo estremecerse, rogándole sin descanso que no se detuviera

-Más, másmásmás, oh Will, más, si, si ¡Sí! ¡Will! ¡Wiiill!... –gritaba en su oído, clavando sus uñas escarlata en sus hombros y besándolo con desesperación hasta que algo ocurrió-

William sintió el pequeño cuerpo tensarse a su alrededor, la espalda se arqueo echando la cabeza roja hacia atrás y grito su liberación. El castaño sintió como era apresado con fuerza en el otro cuerpo y casi al instante un chorro tibio llego a su estómago seguido de un par más.

No lo soporto

La combinación de sensaciones, la represión, los gritos de Grell y su cuerpo se unieron para hacerlo explotar con un gemido gutural dentro del cuerpo porcelana que seguía abrazándolo con fuerza a pesar de que el castaño se derrumbó sobre su espalda apenas se corrió.

Ambos jadeaban para recuperarse y Grell se recostó a su lado, pasando los dedos por su cabello castaño. Will pensó perezosamente que debía estar despeinado pero no le importo demasiado. Se giró a ver al pelirrojo que lo miraba expectante y Will sintió que los músculos de su cara se estiraban levemente. Grell le sonrió y le dio un beso que aceptó gustoso, aun sintiendo los ecos del orgasmo en su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo se levantó para comenzar a buscar su ropa y William observo su propio semen deslizarse por las piernas de su compañero... Un escalofrío placentero le recorrió la columna y mordió su labio para evitar dejar escapar un gemido ¿Por qué eso le parecía tan erótico?

-Vamos cariño, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que la cueva decida encerrarnos de nuevo –le advirtió Grell pero la idea de quedarse con él un rato más no le pareció nada mal. Con las piernas aun temblándole se levantó y comenzó a vestirse en silencio pero antes tomo su pañuelo y se lo entrego a Grell, que lo miro confundido pero no dijo nada y lo uso para asearse. El pelirrojo fue el primero en acercarse a la entrada e intento con sacar un brazo. Increíblemente funciono. Grell lo miro para hacerle ver que había funcionado y ambos salieron del lugar, disfrutando de respirar aire fresco-

Will observo tranquilo al pelirrojo que se retorcía aquí y allá, gritando sobre lo bueno que era estar afuera y lo mucho que le gustaba el cielo aunque fuera de un bobo color azul y no un hermoso rojo. El castaño lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo y lo acercó a su cuerpo, ansioso por tomar de nuevo esos labios pero unos gritos llamaron la atención de ambos

-¡Sutcliff sempai! ¡Spears sensei! –Knox se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad acompañado del resto de sus subordinados y Will no tuvo más opción que soltar al pelirrojo-

-Descuida cariño, no diré nada –susurro Grell, creyendo que esa era la razón por la que lo había detenido, y corrió al encuentro de Knox al que golpeo en la cabeza por haber tardado tanto en encontrarlos-

-¡Y nada Ronald! El pobre de Will, todo herido y lastimado y ustedes por ahí jugando a la casita ¡Mi querido Will!

-¡Spears sensei! ¿Se encuentra usted bien? –pregunto Knox mientras era sacudido violentamente por Grell. El resto de sus subordinados se alejaron del par por propia seguridad y Will suspiro, acomodo sus anteojos y carraspeo-

-Honestamente. Sí Knox, me encuentro bien ahora. Será mejor que regresemos a la base. Sutcliff, suelta a Knox antes de que lo mates. Si lo asesinas tendré que hacer horas extras.

-Tu mandas _darling~_ –grito Grell como siempre lo hacía pero esta vez no corrió a colgarse de su brazo "Está respetando mi espacio" notó William y se recordó agradecérselo con menos horas extras-

-Sutcliff sempai ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con el demonio? Estuvimos buscándolos por todas partes pero no lográbamos sentir su presencia

-Oh Ronnie, fue horrible, Will y yo quedamos atrapados en una cueva oscura y fría y aterradora y ni siquiera por eso mí querido Will dejo de ser tan frío y estuve a punto de morir de hipotermia sin unos fuertes y varoniles brazos que me abrazaran –lloro el pelirrojo desconsolado mientras Ronald intentaba consolarlo-

-¿Y su gabardina roja Sutcliff sempai? –pregunto de pronto al ver la prenda sucia y visiblemente destrozada que su sempai llevaba en los brazos- ¿Acaso la perdió? P-pero, usted, a usted le gustaba mucho esa prenda...

-Hay cosas más importantes Ronnie –respondió Grell con seriedad-

-Se-sempai... ¡Ay no! ¡Sutcliff sempai está enfermo! –grito Knox aterrado- Está actuando de manera coherente ¡Sempai resista! ¿Cuántos dedos ve en esta mano? ¿Siente calor? ¿Acaso tiene fiebre? ¿Se golpeó la cabeza? ¡Spears sensei llame a servicios médicos por favor!

-¡Deja de decir idioteces! –le grito Grell al tiempo que sacaba su motosierra y comenzó a perseguir a su kohai con una mirada psicópata-

-¡Oh estoy tan feliz! Sutcliff sempai es el mismo otra vez –Knox lloraba de felicidad mientras escapaba por los pelos de la motosierra de su sempai-

-¡Te mataré Ronnie! –Will los observó correr a su alrededor y sintió una sonrisa formarse en su rostro-

-Honestamente...

-¡AAAHHHHH! ¡SPEARS SENSEI ESTA SONRIENDO! –gritaron sus subordinados con pánico y huyeron despavoridos- ¡SUTCLIFF SEMPAI ESTA SIENDO COHERENTE Y SPEARS SENSEI ESTA SONRIENDO! ¡EL FIN! ¡EL FIN!

-Will, cariño, no espantes así a los nuevos –le reclamo Grell que ya arrastraba a un moribundo Knox- Tu sonrisa es hermosa pero aterra si es la primera vez que la vemos –William sintió sus mejillas arder y acomodo sus anteojos de nuevo- Vamos cariño, necesitas que revisen tus heridas y las de Ronnie también

-Muy linda, Sara es muy linda... –balbuceaba el inconsciente-

-¡Yo soy la más linda Ronnie!

-Ahh... Sutclilff sempai es muy bonita...

-Hasta moribundo sabe que debe temerme

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Como lo dije al principio, necesitaba escribir smut de esta pareja porque me encanta ¡GRELLIAM! (*W*). No, no tengo excusas, y como lo dijo Grell con anterioridad, es el típico argumento de una película porno de baja calidad. **

**Pero aún así, espero les haya gustado para pasar el rato. Si llegaste hasta aquí: ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Nota final: **

Niños y niñas, siempre usen lubricante si van a usar la puerta de atrás; la saliva no funciona en la vida real ¡Oh! Y usen protección. No somos shinigamis ¿Cierto?

**_Ciao!~_**


End file.
